love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! Sunshine!!
is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, the music label Lantis, and the anime studio Sunrise. It was first announced on the Dengeki G's Magazine website on February 26, 2015, with teaser images and character introductions in following issues. The project officially began on April 30, 2015 with the release of the character names and voice actress lineup. :For more details on the history of the project: Love Live! Sunshine!! History Anime :More details: Episodes List At Uranohoshi Girls' High School, a private school in the seaside neighborhood of Uchiura at Numazu City, second-year student Chika Takami tries to start her own School Idol Club. Inspired by the famous school idol group μ's before them, nine high school girls, Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, Kanan Matsuura, Dia Kurosawa, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida, Mari Ohara, and Ruby Kurosawa, form their own idol group called Aqours. *The first season of the anime began airing on July 2, 2016. *The second season of the anime began airing on October 7, 2017. Manga :More details: Love Live! Manga There are two manga adaptations of Love Live! Sunshine!!. Their scenarios are written by Sakurako Kimino, with character designs by Yuuhei Murota. *The first manga adaptation is titled "Love Live! School idol project Sunshine!!", illustrated by Masaru Oda. It began serialization in the May 2016 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. *The second manga adaptation is titled "Maru's 4-Koma", illustrated by Toshio Takenouchi. It began serialization in the May 2017 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine, expanding upon the old full-color but smaller format of Maru's 4-koma. Books :More details: Love Live! Sunshine!! School idol diary, Love Live! Publications Love Live! Sunshine!! School idol diary is a series of novels in the Love Live! Sunshine!! franchise, written by Sakurako Kimino and illustrated by Inou Shin and Akame Kiyose with character designs from Yuuhei Murota. The current series is being published within booklets that come with the Limited Edition Blu-Ray Discs of Season 1 of the anime. There are a variety of other publications available including TV anime books, fan books, and guide books. Games Love Live! Sunshine!! content was added as an update for the free rhythm game "Love Live! School idol festival",developed by KLab and released by Bushiroad for iOS devices in Japan on April 15, 2013. A version for Android devices was released on June 6, 2013. *Aqours R cards were first added to the game's 'Seal Shop' on January 31, 2016, featuring the outfits from "Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?" when idolized. The Story chapters, songs, SR and above cards were then released as a major update on July 5, 2016. *The first Aqours character to receive Loveca Stones bonus for their birthday was You Watanabe, on April 17, 2016. A new game titled Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS was announced to be in production on September 21, 2017, and will be released in 2018. As of now there are two trading card games manufactured by Bushiroad with Aqours content planned, titled: *''Love Live! School idol collection'' (Aqours debut: October 2016) *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! Sunshine!!'' (JP Release Date: September 2016) Voice Actress Activities 'Aqours Extracurricular Activities' During the course of the project, members of Aqours often go out on promotional events that are mostly titled as Aqours Extracurricular Activities, with varying subtitles depending on the context. These include but are not limited to: *Promotional tours for new singles *Meet and Greet sessions 'Aqours CLUB' As of June 30, 2017, the official Aqours Fan Club, "Aqours CLUB" was launched. Members get first access to the Aqours CLUB Live & Fan Meeting Tour, as well as activity diaries online. The voice actresses take turns to blog weekly, and special videos and pictures of each event they participate in are available for viewing. A collaboration shop with ASMART has also been set up where members get access to purchase club-exclusive items such as parkas and bromides. 'Information Programs' Information programs are currently airing to promote the whole franchise, with the voice actresses as hosts. The program that airs on internet TV is: * While the program that airs on internet radio is: * Full Unit Singles :To see the list of composers and arrangers, click here. Duo & Trio Singles Sub-units CYaRon! ---- AZALEA ---- Guilty Kiss Other Singles Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Blu-ray Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray Albums Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Original Soundtrack Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime 2 Original Soundtrack Live Concerts Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ is Aqours's live concert that took place in Yokohama Arena, Japan on February 25 and 26, 2017. Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR is Aqours's live concert tour that took place at Nippon Gaishi Hall in Nagoya on August 5 and 6, World Memorial Hall in Kobe on August 19 and 20, and conclude in MetLife Dome in Saitama on September 29 and 30, 2017. Aqours 3rd LIVE TOUR Aqours 3rd LIVE TOUR is Aqours's live concert tour that will take place at MetLife Dome in Saitama on June 9 and 10, Osakajo Hall in Osaka on June 16 and 17, and conclude in Marine Messe Fukuoka in Fukuoka on July 7 and 8, 2018. Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!